1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for automatically capturing data at the point of transaction and storing that data in the appropriate database(s), and more particularly, to a data transaction processing system including a transaction entry device which can selectively operate in a telephone mode and a transaction entry mode. In the telephone mode, the transaction entry device operates as a conventional telephone. However, in the transaction entry mode, menus are used to navigate the user to forms which facilitate the entry of data. The entered data and forms together form data transactions which are transmitted to one or more databases for processing and storage. The database(s) also “explodes” the data transactions into their component parts and transmits those component parts to still other databases for processing and storage so that the data in the data transactions automatically updates all current database items affected by such data.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The telephone has become an increasingly versatile instrument. The functionality of telephones has been expanded by incorporating the functions of answering machines, facsimile machines, and the like. Point-of-entry systems have also been developed which incorporate computer processing capabilities into conventional telephones. For example, a computer/telephone apparatus is described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,195,130, 5,008,927, and 4,991,199 which configures a telephone as a programmable microcomputer which is operated through the standard telephone 12-key keypad. A programmable gate array is reconfigured to accommodate various types of software which require different hardware configurations but without actually reconfiguring the hardware. The reconfiguration data is received from a network host computer and is used by the programmable microcomputer to emulate the hardware of any of a plurality of service bureaus which communicate with the network host computer. In this manner, the telephone/computer is configured to communicate data to/from any of a number of different service bureaus via conventional telephone lines.
However, telephone/computer systems of the type described in the aforementioned patents are typically quite complicated and expensive and are limited by the types of operating software which can be downloaded from the network host computer. Also, such telephone/computer systems are relatively slow since the microcomputer must be reconfigured before it will permit communication with the requested service bureau. Because of these characteristic features, such telephone/computer systems are typically used in public locations and are not efficient for creating point-of-entry transactions in typical commercial or private settings. A point-of-entry transaction system is desired which does not have such limitations and which is operating system independent.
Elimination of the requirement of a conventional operating system and the associated application programs for the microcomputer of a data entry device would greatly decrease the cost of such a device. However, to date, this has not been possible because the operating system is needed to run the application programs which control the data communications and together handle discrete parts of the system. Unfortunately, such application programs require substantial amounts of local memory and substantial processing power for performing the desired functions. Also, the operating systems themselves tend to be quite costly to purchase and maintain.
Accordingly, a data entry system is desired which does not have the inherent limitations of conventional point-of-entry systems such as the requirement of a standard operating system for communication with a remote service bureau or file server. A data entry device and associated system is desired which performs a minimal amount of processing at the data entry device so that the data entry device may be as simple and inexpensive as possible, thereby bringing the cost of such a device into a range suitable for most commercial and private uses. It is also preferable that such a data entry device provide a wide range of functionality without requiring a local operating system program and a plurality of applications programs for implementing each function. The present invention has been designed to meet these needs.